Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stove, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,295,361, includes a stove unit 61, a supporting frame 62, a cover unit 63, a guiding unit 64, a cantilever unit 65, and a shelf unit 66. The stove unit 61 has a top grilling surface 611. The supporting frame 62 is disposed behind the stove unit 61 and extends in a top-bottom direction (Y). The cover unit 63 is disposed above the top grilling surface 611 of the stove unit 61, is connected to the supporting frame 62, and is movable in the top-bottom direction (Y). The guiding unit 64 has a pair of guiding elements 641 (only one is visible in FIG. 2) that are disposed on the supporting frame 62, and a pair of sliding elements 642 (only one is visible in FIG. 2) that are disposed on the cover unit 63 and that cooperate with the guiding elements 641 to retain up-and-down movement of the cover unit 63 in the top-bottom direction (Y) relative to the top grilling surface 611 of the stove unit 61. The cantilever unit 65 is pivotally connected between the supporting frame 62 and the cover unit 63 to drive the up-and-down movement of the cover unit 63. The shelf unit 66 is disposed above the top grilling surface 611. When the cover unit 63 is lifted away from the top grilling surface 611 of the stove unit 61, a space is formed between the cover unit 63 and the top grilling surface 611 of the stove unit 61 for an operator to perform grilling or barbequing action on the top grilling surface 611. When the cover unit 63 is moved downward and covers the top grilling surface 611 of the stove unit 61, a food material (not shown) which is put on the shelf unit 66 can be effectively smoked.
However, the configuration of the cantilever unit 65 being exposed outside of the cover unit 63 adversely affects the aesthetic appearance of the conventional stove, especially when the cover unit 63 and the cantilever unit 65 are accumulated with smoke and grease after long-term usage. Moreover, since the cantilever unit 65 includes a plurality of pivot joints 651, the smoke and grease accumulated on the cantilever unit 65 may obstruct pivot movement of the cantilever unit 65 and may even result in failure to move the cover unit 63 in the top-bottom direction (Y).